Stronger
by Aiyaki
Summary: Now, What don't kill me can only make me stonger. "We're sorry the num-" "I don't know where I am, I think my phone's map is broken and I can't get hold of my family an-" "I've notified a police unit to your location-what's your name ma'am?" "Alex, Alexandra Beauchamp." . "Its me you want dead, let her leave." He ordered the gunner. "Lady.." He really had pretty brown eyes.


**Chapter One**

_Prolouge_

The Wayne family needed a mother, Alex loosely thought as she re-read her Batman origins comic book she just bought from the barnes and nobles across the street. She was never much of a hardcore fan of the DC world but when she saw the new comic that had come out while she was browsing. She thought, what the heck. Now a barista later with extra whipped cream she was entranced with the comic. It was good literature in its own, but as she analyzed the dynamics of the Wayne family, aka' the Bat's possi, she became sure of her conclusion that they needed a mother.

She wondered what would have happened if the family of six had that support only a mom could give for themselves. Would Dick have not moved away, would Jason feel the need to take his grief over his own death and strife with Bruce out on Gotham's criminals to a inch of their lives, would Tim feel the need to cover all his feelings up with textbooks and work, would Daimon who had been warped by his own mother, be so aloof and heartbreakingly stoic. Bruce she was sure would never accept a mother and even though Alfred tried his best he wasn't the person Bruce need. So if he had had that person that would been there for him to face his own demons would it have made a difference?

She didn't know, after all these people where all fictional characters in her comic. Alex sighed and got up to throw away her empty cup. At twenty-three she really shouldn't have been losing herself again in a story, one that was fictional no least. She didn't even know why she was getting caught up in it, as if the very core of her being was screaming at her to fix this dysfunctional family, to make sure they all got their happily ever after. She snorted cynically, and kicked some rocks off her shows as she started to walk back home. Like they would get one, with the whole apocalyptic universe thing going on, she thought.

Okey, time to stop getting lost in another world Alex and back to reality, She internally told herself sighing. Alex had a hard day, she just started her nursing job in Union City, NJ at the hospital. She was nursing in the ER like most of the new CRN's where and today, today she just kinda wanted to cry. Some sorry bloke had been blown up in a car accident injuring the other pedestrians around him. Most of the casualties were minor, as she'd been able to leave at her designated off time, but She'd never such a sad mess. The man was dead right away but his wife her hand had been infused into his chest from the fire. The woman was uncontrollable and had to be sedated for them to even start surgery to get her hand out of her husband's corpse.

Thats why Alex almost felt no regret leaving when she got off. She didn't think she could handle seeing the traumatized look on the woman's face anymore. She'd never seen a situation like that, being that it was a very very rare case in the first place, but it didn't stop her from heading to the nearest book store to gain insight. Alex didn't like the unexpected, mainly because it scared her shitless, but what she hated more was not knowing anyway for her to fix it.

Then she'd found the newest volume of Batman..and well after such a hard day she really need some cheering up by the Aloof Bat's. Boy was she wrong. Now she just felt even worse, because this time she really couldn't do anything to help if she'd wanted to, after all they were fictional characters.

Stuffing her hand in her pockets to keep from the november cold, she cut through some allies to her house, not wanting to be out any later then she was, hell god did her watch just tell her it was already ten at night? She thought, as she quickened her pace through the narrow alleys. Now she really had to stop all the day dreaming shit, she might end up mugged if she didn't watch it. She carefully didn't slow her pace as she pulled her purse around to grab her cell phone. Pulling it out she stopped and brought her google maps up. She could tell the moment she turned down that last ally that she now was semi lost.

Straightening her stance and squaring her shoulders like her father taught her she tried to not appear slightly scared incase the can she heard fall was a person and not a cat as she quickly found herself back to the wide alley behind the street two blocks from her apartment.

Its okey, you're almost home She told herself, trying to keep the unknown fear of Union City from controlling her. Alex wasn't a scaredy cat, but she did like to be cautious and read the situations and now that she'd turned down another alley, she was sure someone was following her.

God why hadn't she driven her car this morning! She thought managing to quicken her pace and make it to the main street in front of her apartment building. Okey seventeen more step's Alex you can do this don't turn around don't let the guy know you know about him, and when you get inside tell Kyle, the doorman, to call the cops and lock the door ok, its ok breathe breathe no time to have an asthma attack now, god why was breathing getting harder walk calmly. Calmly! She keep telling herself, taking five steps she just made it to the cross walk, eight steps almost there she could see Kyle's red cout, two more steps, its okey breath, one step, a scream bubbled up in her throat. Someone grabbed her arm and she heard her name as she was blinded by a car's headlights.

She squeezed her eyes shut immediately from the glare then suddenly the pressure on her arm was gone and so was the feeling of white light beating through her eyes. Alex's opened them, and blinked she wasn't in the middle of the street anymore. She was in some dark alley she'd never seen before. Her hands were shaking as her knees bended and she was on the ground.

What just happend..?

She, she looked around her, seeing no-one accept for a stray cat munching on some garbage and glaring at her as if she wanted to fight for the small morsel food. It was still night, that was for sure as her watch read ten-fifteen in bright green numbers. Alex breathed the air greedily trying to stop her racing heart. Her arm automatically moving to her purse to grab her inhaler, then she noticed she was still clutching her phone and it still had up her google maps.

Taking a puff and calming down, she finally got up off the ground and wiped the street grime from her pants the best she could.

Pulling her hand up so she could see her cell phone Alex's blue eyes winded. It wasn't true, her cell phone was lying, her fucking cell phone was lying.

It had to be, because, because..The hell, there's no way, no way she was in Gotham, No way her cell was telling the truth. Because Gotham city of criminal's and Batman, wasn't real.

It wasn't real, she thought finding herself back on the ground again.

Oh Fucking hell.

* * *

Okay, Its okay, She told herself. Getting up she kept her internal mantra going till she forced herself to look at her cell phone again.

It still read Gotham, Downtown, between Switzer and Corner Blvd. Damn..

Okey. Well she couldn't just stay here, She thought and quickly asked google where the nearest police station was, then maybe she could get someone to help her...somehow find her way...gah, she just didn't need to stay here.

Straightening her purse back on her shoulder, pulled her light chestnut hair back behind her ponytail,she kept her cell phone out just in case she needed it, and started walking.

How the hell did she even get in Gotham..She asked herself. Wait, just let it go, at least until she got somewhere safe, safety is what mattered fist. And as she walked around the various allyways she knew that this neighbourhood wasn't the safest.

She was still slightly shaking she noticed. That had to stop, she willed herself to not seem like she was prey material, as she followed her cell phone's directions to a new alleyway.

It seemed that there wasn't any streets in this district and it was all a connections of ally's and tunnels to the subway. Alex wasn't going to risk going down into somewhere even more darker so she kept walking.

She didn't see anyone other than the stray animals, and that set her nerves on edge. Alex wasn't a fighter, she could be, she knew she should have taken more self-defence classes in college but well she had disillusioned herself that she would never have to. God she really hoped she made it to the station, then she would take those classes like her sister wanted her to when she had moved.

Would she even see her sister again? No don't think like that, She told herself. She'd see her sister again anyway her cell could just be malfunctioning...then why the hell was she falling it's directions if it was broken!

She stopped and stared at her cell. Wait why hadn't she just tried to call someone? She thought. Hurriedly she typed in her sister's number and pressed it to her ear.

God she was so stupid she should have done this in the first place, pick up, pick up. "We're sorry the number you are trying to reach is not in service or is disconnected. please try your call again later." She heard the automated voice say from the other line.

Her heart sank, and She hurriedly typed in her father's number. "We're sorry the number you ar-" She hung up, and tried her mother's for once glad that she actually was forced to remember it after their falling out. "We're sorry the num-" She hung up again her lung's screaming at her to slow down her breathing, her heart constricting, the world seemed to be closing in around her, oh god..please, She thought as tears started to form she shakingly typed in nine one one and pressed it to her ear.

It rang for what seem like hours but only in reality was five seconds then she heard someone pick up the receiver."Gotham Police, What is your emergency?" She heard a heavenly male voice ask. God she could have kissed whoever it was on the other side right now as relief filled into her chest.

"Hello? Anyone there is everything ok?" The man asked jerring Alex out of her relief. "Ah! Yes, I'm here everything's fine its just..I don't know where I am, I think my phone's map is broken and I can't get hold of my family an-" She was cut off as her breathing started to escalate.

"Woah, Ma'am its okey calm down, I need you to calm down and talk calmly ma'am do you have an asthma issue?" He asked obviously hearing her breathing worsen,"Yes." She replied.

"Okey, do you have your inhaler with you?" When she mmhmed he continued,"Okay ma'am I need to take that inhaler and take a few puffs then take two deep breaths and hold them then let them out. Ok did you do that?" She nodded even though he couldn't see,"Yes sorry, I just its been a really weird night.."

"Thats alright, now I've notified a police unit to your location, they'll be their momentary to help you alright, what's your name ma'am?" The male voice asked.

"Alex, Alexandra Beauchamp." She replied, relieved now that she was finally starting to calm down.

"Okey, Mrs. Beauchamp, I need you to talk me through how you got their all right? Are you hurt do you have any injury? Was someone chasing you?" He asked.

Alex flinched remembering that there was indeed someone that was chasing her only moments-she looked at her watch-two hours! Two hour's-had she been walking that long- earlier. Why..oh god she didn't know why, but its ok, the nice guy over the phone is gonna help her get home...somehow..then she-Alex's head shot up when she heard someone run into the trash can's just behind her.

Their leaning heavily on the side of the ally's wall was a man, he was tall taller then her by about a foot and was holding his side with a look of pain coming across his face.

"Hello Mrs. Beauchamp you-" She heard the guy from her phone say but she didn't pay attention, taking her reciever from her ear and starting at the guy in front of her.

He looked really banged up from what she could see of his face. Where had he'd come from? Oh god, was that blood coming out of his side!

Immediately all of Alex's fear drained out of her body as her nurse mode came in full swing running over to the crouching man in front of her.

"Hey, are you ok? Where does it hurt?" She asked, placing her hands on his arms and pulling him up into a sitting position. He's eyes blink at her as if he hadn't registered that she was even there. There was Blood all over him, hiding his skin color in a sheen of red grimy mess. "Hay stay with me." She ordered him taking off her jacket and setting it behind his head. He was running a fever, his pulse was steady and strong, but it looked like his abdomen was heavily injured that was for sure. Alex was just about to press her hands to stop his bleeding when she heard the cock of a gun behind her.

She froze, slowly turning around to see the barrel of a gun pointing in her face. Her eyes unwilling followed the hand attached to it up to a heavy set man with a black mustache and an evil leer on his face.

"Well look what I found here, just when I was about to finish you off Jakie you had to attack, this nice lady that now won't be able to leave ooh Shame on you Jakie Jakie shame shame." He sneered madly.

The man she was treating moments before stiffed then came back to reality, and glared at the man in front of them. Alex watched as Jakie? Painfully got up and limped in front of her sitting form.

"Leave the lady out of this, Penquin." Jakie's rough voiced, spat at him. "Its me you want dead, let her leave." He ordered the gunner.

Penquin laughed as if he was truly amused by Jake's order never once letting up on the gun's trigger.

"Ohh, I think you know why I can't do that Jakie, You see I not only have to kill you sadly, but her as well because it seems, that both of you just know too much." He spat the last part at the end Glaring venously at Jake.

Alex's heart raced, watching as Jake conversed with Penguin. Her brain was screaming at her to get up and get out of there but she stared at Jakes back. He was injured over his stomach and had cuts over his face that she could see a black eye, broken nose definitely and a busted lip to. But still some of the blood he was covered in couldn't have all been his she just understood, this Penguin guy was probably out for revenge against Jake. But he didn't seem like a bad person from the way he was keeping her out of Penguin's gun's view. She watched as Jake's hand made a going motion behind his back to her multiple times.

Was she going to die? She asked herself, she was only twenty-three she hadn't even had time to grow old or have babies or do oh so many things she needed to do. And this Jake person, he was obviously trying to distract Penguin to get her out of there, but at what cost why was he risking his life for her she didn't know him and he didn't know her. But She was just trying to help save his own life threatening injuries not even moments before so she wasn't one to talk.

She shakingly slowly stood up, not even reaching to grab her phone that she'd dropped a foot away from her so she wouldn't alert Penguin. Standing completely shadowed behind Jake's height.

"Too much?" Jake barked a fake laugh"You and I both know that Gotham itself know's to much about you Penguin, from how much you flaunt yourself around and all."

Penguin sneered displeased and retorted back something Alex didn't hear. Jake was slowly moving her, and herding penquin to the mouth of the ally. It was only a sprint away now a little further and she'd be able to get out of there.

"-Ah really I'm sure you told the Old Clown that didn't you." She heard Jake say spitefully bringing her attention back to the conversation they were having.

Penquin grinned at Jake. "I'll make sure to tell him your last wishes Jakie, since it was him that figured you out in the first place."

"Oh, Well then that makes matter's different." Jake replied, a couple more steps and he'd have Alex free from the gun range."I guess I should really tell you that I planted that little tidbit for you three to figure out huh."

Penguin's eyes widened, his face contorting into pure rage from Jake's remark. Alex's breath hitched what ever Jake meant had royally pissed Penquin off. So much so that he straightened his stance and directly pointed the barrel of the gun at Jake's head.

"You'll pay for that Jake, I lost money on you, and now I'm going to make sure that never happens again." Penguin replied.

In a matter of seconds Penguin had pulled the trigger as Alex screamed and bent down, then she heard the shot go off.

Static buzzed into her ears, she opened her eyes to see Penguin and Jake in a fight for the gun.

Both men were relentless even though Jake had the disadvantage of being injured did not deter either of them.

Oh god, She had to get away from here. But Jake, she knew if he lost the power of will's battle he was having right now with Penguin that he would not survive.

She had to help him somehow. It was her duty as a nurse, and if she just left him now she'd never forgive herself.

Desperately she looked around for something anything that could help her, maybe should could hit Penquin over the head with something anything. She spotted a rusty looking pole sticking out of the trashcan to her right and sprang for it.

It was heavy and obviously leaded with something, She grabbed it and turned towards the two wrestling men.

Alex heaved over to them, and when Penguin was just in her reach she swung. She heard a pained cry, and then something large fell and hit the ground. Letting go of the heavy pole she dropped it hearing the loud clang of it hitting the ground.

Breathe, She needed to breathe, she gasped as she opened her eyes to stare at the unmoving body of Penguin on the ground. Oh god.. Did she just do that. Oh god She could have killed him. Was he dead?!

Her breathing increased in speed and she desperately tried to stop the oncoming attack that her lungs were having, She felt hands on her shoulders someone was telling her to breathe. But she was breathing very fastly,and could not stop. Oh God.

Her eyes sprang with tears as she tried to calm down, why wasn't it working, calm down, breathe, calm down, was she saying that? No, Jake was, he was in front of her holding her shoulders trying to get her to breathe, she was breathing! She wanted to scream at him.

No she wasn't, she realized and to a huge lung filled gasp, Oh God Air wonderful blessed air. Calm down, Calm down, She heard Jake say repeatedly till she finally was able to control herself.

"That's it, breathe with me Lady, its okey, Air is your friend see, your okey, Penguin can't hurt you, your okey." Jake told her, She wanted to slap him, she was not okey, she was almost mugged, then found herself in Gotham(which she is still having trouble believing) then see's Him almost dying on the ground, then almost get's killed by a psycho that had a vendetta against Jake, then she practically killed him to protect her self-proclaimed patient. She was not Fucking Okay!

But Alex didn't have time to tell him that when she saw Penguin horrifyingly stagger up with the gun still in his hand.

Before she knew what she was doing she'd pushed herself in front of Jake just as she heard the gun go off a second time. She knew it hit her the moment pain seared like fire through her.

Blood seeped darkly into her scrubs as she stared up at Jake. She was dying, Her vision already starting to fade with black spokes dancing around her. Jake's brown eyes stared back at her. He had brown eyes, pretty brown eyes, with a handsome face and chiseled jaw. Why hadn't she noticed before. They were haunted eyes, they looked young, she wondered how old Jake was.

Jake stared at the woman horrified, and hurriedly clung to her. Alex felt blood seep up into her throat, she was dying again, or was she still dying she didn't know, but all she could see was Jake's brown eye's they looked so scared and so lonely, she wanted to wipe that look off his face. No one should feel lonely, and scared, it made her sad and tears slowly dripped delicately down her eyes.

"Lady.."Jake said breathlessly watching as the woman slowly lost more and more blood in front of him.

She smiled, and tried to bring her hand up to his face only to smear more blood on his skin.

He really had pretty brown eyes, Alex thought then the dancing blackness took her.

She didn't see Jake place her slowly back down on the ground. Delicately making sure not to jar her injured state anymore than necessary.

She didn't see him start to shake with uncontrollable rage or see him rush over to Penguin to deliver a sicking bone breaking punch to his jaw.

* * *

_A Little something I came up on the fly, Don't know if I'll continue it or not._

_Hope you like it._

**_Aiyaki_**


End file.
